Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my KHR one-shots. Not all are actually mature-rated, so don't worry. KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Re-upload because the story was accidentally deleted.
1. First Oneshot

**Title: _None Specified._**  
**Summary: Bazookas can be oh so annoying.**  
**Genres: Humor and Romance**  
**Rating: K - T**  
**Characters: Hibari Kyoya and an unspecified.**

* * *

I drew my katana and grinned. "You ready?"  
He frowned and assumed his stance. "I'll bite you to death."

That was how our very, very normal training session started. Squinty eyes was still better than me in so many ways, but I was getting faster. "My name is Lambo! My name is Lambo!" I turned around, to find the little Afro head prancing around not very far behind me. At that moment, Hibari knocked me back, and I bumped into the little kid. I groaned and turned over, only to see a very teary eyed little boy getting out his ten year bazooka. I reached out to stop him, but somehow, I got hit instead.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut. I really didn't want to see what would happen right now. A few moments of complete silence passed, before sound started to filter in. the chirping of birds outside, the sound of heavy breathing near my ear. I opened my eyes, but I felt it before I saw anything. An arm wrapped tightly around my waist, bringing me closer to an unfamiliar body. My hands pressed against a bare chest. I cried out and pushed away. My eyes went wide as I saw a very naked man lying down next to me, with _no covers over him. _

He growled, and I turned my eyes away, as I could feel my cheeks heating up furiously. The bed creaked softly as he sat up. "Did you get hit my the ten year bazooka or something?" His voice was much more… seductive than I thought. Like smooth velvet on my skin, except this was something I was hearing.  
I turned my eyes and concentrated only on his face. A very sexy case of bed head, with slanted eyes that pierced farther than I would have liked. Is this what an older Hibari looked like? I nodded. What came out of his mouth next was some where in between a growl and a sigh. He collapsed back against the bed. "Just go wait in the living room till your five minutes are up or something."

His voice drained off at the end of the sentence. I got up quickly and left the room. I hurried off to what I presumed was the kitchen, since I could find the room he told me to go to. I sat very, very still on a chair and did nothing. I began to question the very, very awkward moment I'd just been thrown into.

Why weren't there any blankets on top of him? And more embarrassingly, was future me naked beside him before I came? My cheeks heated up at the thought. Maybe future me was holding onto the blankets before she got transported back in time? That would save a lot of embarrassment from Hibari seeing her. No wait… should I call him past Hibari? I don't really know. I began to try and come up with possible solutions to all of these questions floating about my mind. Even though the fact was obvious, I tried my best not to think of future me, sleeping naked next to future Hibari, who was also naked. NO WAIT STOP THINKING PLEASE STOP. I just couldn't picture that working out. Ever.

I heard footsteps and I looked up, to see future Hibari leaning against the door panel, thankfully wearing a thin robe to cover up. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair, which had yet to be combed down. At that moment it became very, very obvious to me. _Future Hibari was undeniably sexy. _In every way possible. He frowned and spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hasn't five minutes been up yet? I don't have time to baby sit you."

I sighed and looked down, twiddling my thumbs. "The bazooka was modified, so now the time limit is ten minutes."

"Hmm." His response was very, very bland, and he began to make himself a cup of coffee. "Then I suppose it's too late to force you to make me breakfast?"  
I broke out into a grin. "I would have fed you Bianchi's cooking anyway."

He hummed in response again, obviously too tired to reply. I stood up and left the kitchen, calling out. "I'm gonna look around, okay?"  
I didn't wait for a response, but none came anyway. The house (apartment?) was very simple, with out any pieces of furniture that were unnecessary. I had, successfully, discovered the living room and was entering, when I tripped on the carpet I hadn't noticed before. I winced and sat back up, rubbing my head.

"Fix your skirt."  
In the doorway stood Hibari, sipping at his cup of coffee. I looked down, only to find that my skirt had ridden up quite up a bit and that my panties were showing. I cried out and pulled the hem down so he couldn't see. "I already know what you look like with out them on anyway."  
There was a hint of perverted sarcasm in that, but I knew he was still making fun of me. I glared at him. "Doesn't mean I have to show you! Besides, why are you following me anyway?" I was rather desperate to change the topic.

"My house." Short and too the point. He held his hand out, and I took it, standing up. And knowing my bad luck, I ended up being a little too close to him. Like, inches apart kind of close. Thank God he was so much taller than me. I could see just a little bit as his robe was barely hanging onto his shoulder, but damn! He was buff. Like seriously buff.

I blushed, and at that moment, the moment turned to black immediately. Just a moment later, I found myself back at the grounds in front of the school. But of course, it had to be in a very awkward position. Hibari was on the ground, and I, unfortunately, was on top of him with my hands on either side of his shoulders. Our faces mirrored the shock. I got off of him and scrambled up again. "Never speak of this again?"

He stood up and raised his tonfa against me. "Scram, before I bite you to death."


	2. Flashbacks

**Title: Memories**  
**Summary: When Verde creates a memory machine, the only test subject he could think of Skull. Whether thats a good thing or not is still in doubt. Skull-centric. **  
**Genres: Hurt/Comfort and Angst**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Skull and the Arcobaleno.  
**

* * *

I groaned and stumbled off of what seemed to be a bed. My head hurt and it was so bright I couldn't see anything. My tired feet tripped over themselves, and I fell into strong waiting arms. I was covered in cold sweat and my breathing was short and raspy. I clutched onto whoever it was and leaned on them. I couldn't think straight. I don't know how long I was asleep, but it must have been a very long time. My entire childhood had danced before my eyes. My first six years before I got sent to the orphanage.

I heard voices all around me, slowly becoming clearer and clearer. Reborn's voice was the one I heard first. The words he said were still jumbled and my mind wasn't putting them together properly. All I heard was loud clanging in my ears like metal pots and pans banging against each other. "So loud…" I raised my tired hands to my ears and tried to block out the noise. The person holding me handed me to someone else, and all of a sudden I was lying down again, with my head on someone's lap.

There was a large bump behind my head. I turned over and gently moved my hand in front of me, touching the bump. It was large and warm. "Luce…" My lips formed the name slowly, each syllable forcing itself off of my tongue. I opened my eyes, even though it was still too bright. The bottom of her shirt and her baby bump greeted me. So I was right.

I turned so I was facing the ceiling, and raised my arm above my eyes. "Turn off the lights." My throat was parched and dry, and I was cold; so very cold. Luce placed her hand over my eyes gently, and ran her fingers through my hair with the other. Her sleeves were wet. The voices were crystal clear now.

"-Blanket."

I found it strange how the first word that my mind could recognize was 'blanket'. It sounded like Viper's voice; it was low and husky, but strangely feminine. Yes, it was definitely Viper's voice.

Someone puts something long and warm on top of me. My fingers stretch out and feel the object. It's a blanket, just as Viper had said. My mind goes blank as I doze off again.

When I wake up, I'm in my own room. The lights are dim and the curtains have been pulled shut. There is no one here in the room but me and a shady looking figure in the corner. I squint. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Viper." She steps closer till she's right at my side and I can see her much more clearly. I stare at my wrists. There are bandages that weren't there before. The only clothes I was wearing was my underwear. "You tried to kill yourself again, and we took you to the memory machine."

My eyes go wide and I grab her hood, bringing her down to my level. "You did what?" My voice has more venom than I intended. She keeps up her stern expression. The hood covered her eyes but I could tell she was irritated. I sighed and let her go. I rest my face in my hands. "How much did you see?"

She sat next to me and explained everything that she'd seen. She knew better than to try and comfort me or give me a hug. She wouldn't have done so anyway. I was glad when she was done. They hadn't actually seen too much, because there were a lot of glitches. But they'd seen more than enough before Luce screamed at Verde and told him to let me out.

I sighed and leaned against the headboard, propping up my pillow behind me. Silence draped itself over like a thick suffocating blanket on top of both of us. I wanted to say more, to defend myself and say I just had a vivid imagination, but I couldn't. The words were caught in my throat again and my lips were parched. She wouldn't have believed me anyway.

I was shocked when her hand rested itself on top of mine and squeezed. I stared at my hand, not sure whether I was still too tired to be seeing things right, or if it was real. It definitely felt real. I leaned forward a little, and moved my free hand forward, underneath her hood. It fell back gently revealing her face. It was something I'd wanted to see for a while.

Her dark hair was short and choppy, and it had a little bit of a curl to it near the back. Her eyes were a light blue, and were large. She wore tiny hoop earrings, surprisingly. They were silver. She bit the side of her lips – her full lips, I noted. She had a very cute button nose.

I don't know what I was thinking but I rested my forehead against hers and just squeezed her hand. She made a move first. Her lips brushed softly against mine. I moved closer and kissed her again, fully this time. Her hand moved back and entangled itself in my hair. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. She pulled apart and looked at the windows. "It's raining."

I don't know how she knew, since the curtains were drawn. "I like the rain." She said quietly. I hummed in response. The tiredness was starting to set back in. I let go of her and lay back down again. "Tired." I mumble. She gets up and leaves quietly, shutting the door behind her. I bury my face into the pillow and pull the blankets up. I was so tired…

* * *

When I woke up later, the curtains were wide open and the sun light was flooding into the room. Someone was at the desk setting down a tray. Red. Fong. My brain recognized him. He turned and smiled. "Good to see you're awake." I reached my arms out pathetically. "Food."

He laughed and just gave me my tray to eat in bed. Eggs and toasts. Yum. I started to shovel food into my mouth as Fong described what had happened so far in the day. Sounded fairly normal.

I finished quickly, and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "How long has it been since I was put in the machine?"

He tensed up at the question. "Two days. Verde was able to fix the glitches, and we watched the video properly again."

I set my tray at the foot of my bed and hid under my covers. "Get out." He obliged silently, closing the door behind him. I was curled into a ball underneath the blanket for what seemed like hours before my eyes shut again.

* * *

_Three years. I spent the first three years of my life with my father. It was traumatizing. I was so scared of everything, the only words I ever learned was "Yes, sir."_

He had always thought my mother was unfaithful. I don't ever remember why. She was too sweet. But I could never say anything about that. I only ever had one memory. Either way, who would listen to a boy that barely had a voice?

When I was three and a half, my father was tried for rape and murder. I was taken into foster care. They were nice, but they never loved me. I ached for the lady I only had a single memory of. I wanted her to come and hold me tight like she did once. But no one hugged me.

I learned how to speak, slowly. But my words were still simple and people treated me like I was mentally deficient. I think I was, back then. An old lady took pity on me, and adopted me. I remember calling her Aunty Lea. She was very kind to me. She was like the mother I'd always wanted. She taught me Swedish, because that's where she used to live before she came to England. I was six years old when it happened.

I heard a crash downstairs. I ran as fast as I could, with my little action figures still in hand. There was a trail of red that went into the kitchen. I was shaking. I went in quietly. A man was on the floor, his face so mutilated I couldn't see his eyes. Aunty was standing above him with a knife. She turned and smiled at me. "Oh hello there."

She started stabbing me. I died on the spot. When my body came together again, she was sitting in the living room, quietly, reading a newspaper. My feet were so quiet, and only more so because of the blood on the floor. But somehow she still heard me. She screamed and backed up, dropping the newspaper on the bloodstained floor. Only then I noticed. There were several more bodies at the side of the room, in a large pile.

She stabbed her hand with a knife, but still screamed. "You're supposed to be dead!" Her voice was screeching and my ears hurt. I started crying again, as I watched Aunty stab herself in the heart, and fall to the floor. She never knew I was immortal. I sobbed for what seemed like ages, in a pool of blood. One of the neighbors found me.

I don't remember what happened after that. I was so tired, and I just slept for ages. That was the first time I ever had a dream. I dreamed of Aunty, and the time we made cookies together. She was smiling and laughing, even though my cookies were gross and I ate lots of the dough. It was a happy memory. When I woke up, a stern looking man asked me where I wanted to go. I told him I wanted to go to Sweden, because that was where Aunty was from. The rest of the day was strange.

The man led me around to so many places. There were many desks and adults, so I didn't know what they were doing. I trusted the man for some reason. I think it was because when he held my hand, he was gentle. Later that day, when he asked me to wait for him with another man for five minutes, the other man held my hand so tightly it hurt.

He came back, thankfully, and we went back into his black car. I think I had a toy that looked like it. Aunty had bought it for me. I stayed with him for a few days. He had a very nice house, but it was on top of other people's houses, which I found strange. He told it was called an apartment.

That night, I moved from the guest room he put me in and crawled into bed with him, like I did with Aunty so many times when I couldn't sleep. He didn't push me away.

The next day, he took me to a place with lots of people. There were loads of metal things flying away above us. Planes. We walked and stood behind many desks. I held a small bag that he had given me. A nice looking lady in uniform took me away from him. I started to cry. Aunty said I could go to Sweden in a car. I didn't want to go in a big scary plane.

_I was very silent, even though the lady gave me candy and toys. I slept, but the chairs were strange and the air made me thirsty. The only thing I asked for during the whole trip was water. I wanted to go back and sleep in Mr. Riechenbach's big comfy bed._

When the plane landed, I started crying because I was scared. There were too many loud noises. The lady wiped away my tears with a starchy tissue and we got off of the plane. There were more desks. She handed me over to a stern looking lady that held my hand too tightly.

She took me to a very big house, in a car I didn't like. There were other children there. That was the first time I'd ever been to the orphanage. It was well kept, but there was no love. Even though I spoke Swedish, no one came for me. Only the other children got taken away to happy families. Even though my room was large and fit many people, after six months the only person who slept there was me.

* * *

I woke up again. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I got up on weak feet and stumbled into the bathroom and washed my face. Someone had taken off my lip and earrings. The make up was gone too. There were scars I hadn't seen in a long time. I puked. The after taste was bad and spent another ten minutes in the bathroom just trying to get rid of the feeling.

I changed into proper clothes and opened the curtains. The sun was barely rising. I left my room. The air was stuffy and I couldn't bear to be in there any longer. I feared sleep. The mansion was quiet. I went to Verde's room first. He would be the only to give me answers. He would be the only one awake, probably.

I knocked on his door. When he didn't answer I turned, but then the door opened. His hair was messy and his tie was loose. Everything behind him was a complete mess. He let me in. I sat on a wheelie chair. "Why am I so tired?"  
"The machine puts a lot of stress on the mind. It's only natural, really."

That made sense. It'd explain quite a lot, like why I was so weak before. I frowned. "How much did you get to see?"  
He began to organize some of his notes. "We got up to the point where you went to Mr. Riechenbach's house. That was all the machine recorded, since you woke up in the middle of the process."

I stood up and turned him around so he was looking me in the eye. The shorter, weaker man trembled. Damn, and he was supposed to be older. "Don't ever put me back in there." My voice was borderline murderous rage. I don't care if he needed to use me as a guinea pig. I never wanted to see those memories again. It was bad enough I saw that I saw the same things when I was dead. I tossed him aside and left, slamming the door behind me.


	3. Gone

**Title: Gone.**  
**Summary: She sent them all away on purpose. She did it on purpose. It was just him, Luce and Lal. And maybe not Luce. **  
**Genres: Angst**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Skull and Luce.  
**

* * *

He's holding her hand too tightly, and he's sure she's already broken several of his fingers, but he can't feel the pain. He's too scared. She's screaming, and he swears, this is the first he's heard her use the word fuck. And this will probably also be the last time.

Lal is shouting as well, telling her to push, and then he can't hear what she's saying because he's concentrating so hard on Luce. He not even blinking because she could go literally any second now and she wouldn't be alive by the time he opened his eyes.

And all of a sudden its over and he hears a baby crying and Luce stops screaming for a bit, and he swears his heart stopped. But then she opens her eyes again and he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiles.

But Luce doesn't. She's still sweaty and sticky, and _no, no_ don't look there. Anywhere but there. She looks at him and tries to sit up, but he pushes her back down. "Stop, you're still weak."  
She would have rolled her eyes, but now is not the time and she wasn't that kind of person anyway. "I don't have much longer anyway." And so she sat up, and he swallowed hard because she was still in pain. And would probably be gone in a few minutes, tops.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything that could make her last moments peaceful. But his throat is too dry and there's something wedged down there that won't let him. But it doesn't matter because she does the talking anyway. She inhales nervously, and looks him straight in the eye, and he can see the tears welling up. And that's what scares him. He's never seen Luce cry before. That was his job. He was the youngest and the crybaby of the group, and Luce would be his mother figure.

"Now Skull, you take care of her. You be her big brother and you stay with her as much as you can and don't you ever leave her. Reborn's going to hate her and he's going to hate you too, but you stay strong, do you understand?" Her voice is cracking the tears are falling down freely on both of their faces, but he just nods silently.  
He'd convinced Reborn to go take a mission yesterday, despite his reluctance, on Luce's orders. The older man probably wouldn't forgive him for this. He'd never get over losing his lover like this. But he had to stay strong, because Reborn would hate for the rest of eternity.

"You stay with her every step of her life and you be there for her when she needs to cry or when her job just becomes too hard because she'll be forced to take over by the time she's five. You stay and you help her, do you understand?" And she doesn't even pause because her time is running out and he can already feel her pulse slowing a bit through her wrist.  
Then Lal comes back in the room with a giant bundle of thick fabric and she walks over quietly and hands the little thing to Luce. She lets go of my hand; and it feels cold and clammy and horribly empty; and she holds the baby and she just looks at it. I don't know what was going through her mind, but the moment was silent.

The memory was burnt into my brain like a hot iron; something I'd never forget. The look she had on her face was so peaceful, with the corners of her lips touching up ever so slightly and her eyes glazing over with even more tears. But the moment is over as soon as it begins. She winces, because she can feel her time coming. Death is already wrapping its hands around her soul.

"Her name is Aria." She turns to me and I freeze. "I want to know your real name before I go." This was her dying wish. I hesitate, even though I don't have the time to. But I hesitate and I realize I shouldn't and the words spill out before I can even stop them. I can't, I shouldn't. A name is the very key to ones whole life. But this is Luce and I wouldn't forgive myself for not doing this.

"My name James Horan King and I have a brother but he's not actually my brother, and I don't know where he is now and you're my mother but you're not really my mother and I don't want you to go and-" I can't even continue because crying so hard and the rest of my words are a blubbering mess.  
I don't even care that Lal heard my name because Lal is crying too and I'd never dreamed that I'd see her cry, but I don't even have enough in me to care. Luce shushes me, but she's scared too.

She hands the baby to me and looks me one last time in the eye before she lies down and closes her eyes. She whispers the word 'goodbye' and I can barely hear it but I do and then she's gone. In that one moment she's gone. Death has taken her soul away and the room is already freezing cold. The quiet sobs are the only things that break the silence.

I look at Aria. She's so pink and fresh and new and she's got a few whites flakes on her skin here and there. She has her mother's eyes. But I can't read the emotion because I'm terrible at doing that sort of thing. Her tiny reaches up and touches my chin and I start crying all over again. "Mama's not here, mama's not here."  
And I look at Lal and she looks at me and despair is written all over her face and I just don't know what to do. I hold the little girl close to me. She is the only reminder of Luce the world will ever have.


	4. Guilt

**Title: Guilt.**  
**Summary: He shouldn't have let her go. It killed him. It tortured him. But she needed it and she'd only get stronger with out him anyway. **  
**Genres: Angst**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro.  
**

* * *

And it rained. A sickening, soft drizzle that only worsened her mood. That gut wrenching pain ripped through her and she coughed violently again. She was a mess, and absolutely nothing without him. The moment he said he didn't need her anymore, the very weight of the world fell on her shoulders. They both knew it would happen eventually, and she knew it would be soon, but she was never prepared. Because what could she do to prepare herself for the moment she didn't have anything to live for? He was quite literally the only reason she was alive.

Her boss was very comforting. Tsuna was gentle, and even though he didn't have the right words he sat there and held his arm around her while she cried softly into his shoulder, during those sick sad moments when no one looked. Because when no one was there to watch them, they were both sad. And they cried together; her because she had lost everything, and him because the weight of every damn person he loved was hanging by a string at his fingertips, ready to fall at the slightest movement.

And they were both scared. Every passing day brought more and more pain. No matter how many times she'd seen that look on his face, whether it was when he thought he was alone, or when they cried together, he was always worried beneath that cheerful demeanor.

And all of those tears that she'd shed over the past few came in one horrifying moment, but she had no shoulder to lean on now. She wanted to be strong, but than again, she wanted to be many things that she could never be. She wanted to be free. And she was free. But every passing moment it felt like the chains she shed were still there, and they getting stronger. He no longer needed her, and she was no longer his servant. But those heavy chains were still tight around her heart, it _hurt._

Every passing moment brought only agony. The crying helped when she felt like she needed to get rid of those feelings. But no matter how much she cried, she knew it would never be enough. Because all through out their sick and twisted relationship, she loved every single bit of him. The fact that he had even pretended to care about her made her happy. She remembered that aching moment when her parents left her in the hospital and drove off, never to come back. And then she slept and he was there, whispering sweet nothing into her ears and holding her and making her feel safe.

And for those years after, she was rightfully his. She knew he was supposed to be a villain, but not once had she ever seen him like that. It was strange; the way he did things. She knew it was bad and she knew he was the one doing all these things, but her brain wouldn't put the two together. In her eyes, or perhaps she should say eye?, he was perfect. In every way she could ever think of, and in more that she never could think of.

And so when he threw her away, she was expecting all the pain to come, and it lived up far past her expectations. But she didn't know what that when she needed him he would show up. And so in the drizzling rain over the bridge, people shuffled by underneath their umbrellas, and she just stood there. He got taller. His smile was different; pained almost. And she was sick, and he was the only way she could live. They both knew it.

"I don't need your help." It was a miracle she didn't stutter. She wanted to be strong, but she wasn't. Her knees were shaking and she was cold and her voice was drained and weak. She looked like a lost little girl, because that's all she was. And he didn't say anything, because he learned a thing or two about the one-eyed girl after all these years. He expected it when she broke down, falling to the floor in a mixture of sobs and violent coughs.

Everything after that was just instinct. His brain stopped working the moment she started to cry. And so he just followed his instincts, picking up the sobbing little girl and carrying her home. He didn't know when she passed out, but she did. She was staying with someone else, a friend of Tsuna, if he was correct. No one saw him slip through the window and put the girl down gently in the room he thought was hers.

There was nothing really fancy. She was a simple girl, and her mind was too lost for materialistic wants. It didn't surprise him that the room was bare of furniture other than the essentials. A bed, a small dresser and a desk – all she needed.

And so he laid her down gently. He took out the medicine he'd been given – an injection filled with a mysterious dark liquid, and he gave it to her, quick and easy. The result was almost instantaneous: her features calmed and her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

His arms twitched. He knew she was sad, and it _killed__him inside. He wanted to hold her delicate frame and just sit there and let her cry into his shoulder. But that wouldn't happen. She wasn't his to hold and never would be again. And he felt guilt. Guilt that he'd never been nicer to her, or treated her like was even worth something, even though she was worth more than everything he could ever have._

He snuck out just as quietly as he came. The full effects of the medicine would take more time, and that was something he didn't have. She would only get stronger without him anyway.


	5. Immortal

**Title: Immortal.**  
**Summary: How much longer can he take it? He's dying, oh God, he's dying. Again. Again. Again.  
He can't take this anymore. **  
**Genres: Angst and Hurt/Comfort**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Skull and Viper.  
**

* * *

The soft sound of a music box was heard, tinkling in the background. A small chubby toddler walked in on shaky steps, before falling into the arms of a woman. The memory was hazy, and the colors were dark and shady, like an old movie. The woman laughed and stroked the child's messy dark hair. It was obvious she was his mother, just by looking at way she held him.

The child started whimpering – walking on these legs was harder than he thought. Yet how did his mother do it so easily? His lips barely managed the words out, and they sounded more like a slur of sounds that didn't go together. His mother laughed and hugged him.

The scene for peaceful like that, with the baby burying his head in his mother's hair and her whispering sweet things into his ear. Her voice drained off, until it became silent. She set him down on her bed and cupped his cheeks. "Wait here, okay?"

And she left the room, closing the door behind her. The little boy giggled and rolled around the bed sheets. The sky was painted on the ceiling and he stared at it, pointing a chubby finger at the clouds, barely mumbling out words.

The screams didn't come long after. It was his mother's voice no doubt. He rolled off of the bed and started crying. He had an owie but mother wasn't coming to fix it. He crawled to the door painfully, whimpering and sniffling. He lifted his hand but he couldn't reach. There was red all over the floor, and it was sneaking under the doorway. He wanted to stand up, but his legs were too weak. "Mama! Mama!"

His short chubby hands couldn't reach the round golden knob. The blood was rushing in fast, and he was surrounded. The memory was blinking, blinking like eyes that couldn't see properly anymore.

And suddenly, he was in the eyes of the baby. The feeling he had was pure, agonizing fear. Small hands that felt like his own reached out but kept falling back into the puddle of blood. Screams were the only thing that could reach my ears. It hard to tell whether they were his own or his mother's.

The memory was fading into a sickeningly dark tone of gray. He couldn't see anymore. He could feel hands around him, picking him up. A voice; talking with venom dripping off the tongue. But he couldn't remember anything else.

And he woke up screaming and in sweat. Except he wasn't sleeping. He was alive again. Verde was standing next to him, writing something on clipboard. "You can get out now." He pointed at the door with his pencil. Skull grumbled and got off of the hospital bed. It was obvious Verde's latest experiment was an utter failure. Because Skull had died again.

No problem though. He wasn't called the immortal for the fun of it. And every time he died, the memories would come back until he was alive again. His head ached and stumbled into his room. He locked the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed.

Slowly his hand reached underneath his pillow and grabbed the knife. He proceeded to stab himself in his head. It didn't work very well. The memories came back. He tried stabbing his gut, when he woke up. That didn't work either. Though he knew that. He'd tried it countless times before. There was literally no way he would ever die.

When he came to, his whole body ached. Five hours had passed since he left Verde's laboratory. He was on his motorcycle, in some ditch near the mansion. He slowly, painfully drove back to the front of the mansion. It was dinnertime. He complained about mindless things during dinner, like how the chicken was too spicy, or that Collonello was a terrible cook.

He was his normal self. He went straight outside after dinner. The suicide attempts continued. Several hours later, he untied the noose from his neck. He'd tried enough times for the day. He knew she was watching, while he put the rope into a neat bundle. "Can you kill me?"

The question was out of the blue, and it startled Viper. She frowned, behind the dark hood that covered her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

Skull turned and looked at her. He was so blank. His eyes were dead and his face didn't have any color. "I want to die."

There was no answer to that. He slipped on his helmet and got on his bike. "Do you need a lift back? It's a long walk." She got behind him and they drove back silently. It happened while they were on the way there. He collapsed, and the bike fell to the ground, tossing her far away. She groaned. The side of her face was scratched and bleeding, and she was bruised, but other wise fine. It was Skull who took most of the damage.

She watched silently as she watched his body put itself back together. And finally when his eyes snapped open and he sat up, she asked. "What do you see when you're… dead?"

"Memories."

His voice cracked. He was so vulnerable. He hated it. And he was about to break down for the first time in nineteen years, and of all people it had to be in front of her. He held himself back. He was stronger than this. She didn't say anything. The ride home was silent. When he went to his room that night and collapsed in his bed, and she snuck into his room. She leaned against his desk and watched, silently. He stared at the ceiling. "Why were you watching me?"

It took her more than a few moments to find the right words. "I want to know why you're immortal."

Silence enveloped the both of them for a long time. When he spoke, he sounded like a different, drained version of himself. "When I was little, my father performed black magic on me, so he could have the joy of watching me die over and over again."

The room was silent for ages. The windows were left wide open, and wind gently lifted up the curtains. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone before?"

Her voice was much softer, and much more feminine. If he could tell her his secrets so easily, so she could let him in on hers. He sighed. He didn't have an answer to that. He could say so much about how scared he was, and how no one would listen and how everyone would put him down, but the words were stuck in his throat like a fishbone.

"Can you kill me?" His voice was hoarse, like he was on the verge of crying. She couldn't see his face in the shadows, but she knew he was damn close. She frowned. "I'm not cruel enough to give you false hope."

And then he broke. Like small delicate vase falling onto cold hard concrete. He buried his face into a pillow and sobbed. Every single moment he had been hurt in his life flooded his mind. This was worse than all of those times he died. The pain was sharper and stingier. The blood on his skin was redder and more real. He was screaming now; the same words over and over again. "I want to die."

He ripped off his shirt and grabbed the knife, stabbing his arms and his shoulders and lungs. Viper screamed and used an illusion to force the knife out of his hand. It fell to the floor with a metallic clang, and Skull fell against the blood stained sheets like a limp doll.

Her breath caught in her throat and she rushed to his side, pulling him up and hugging. "No don't die, don't die…" He had already stopped breathing. It took more then twenty minutes for his body to sew itself back together. She watched, horrified, as the blood lifted from the bed and floated back into his body. It was a sickening process to watch. This wasn't supposed to happen. She just wanted to ask him a few questions, nothing bad. She was definitely not hoping for a demonstration like this.

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. The moonlight hurt his eyes, even though it was nearly dark. He didn't know if living and being taunted by memories was better than dying and being haunted by the same things. He certainly wasn't going to pick any time soon. "Kill me."

He cried as he mustered out the words.

She ground her teeth together. She had no idea how to comfort a suicidal teen and she certainly wasn't going to deal with him now. She whispered a hex under her breath, and the boy fell asleep instantaneously. She sighed and put him down gently, and left the room. She had to talk to Reborn about this. She banged on said man's door, but he didn't answer. She sighed and knocked on the room across from him. Verde opened the door, looking surprisingly wide-awake at this hour.

"Get the memory machine started while Skull's still asleep."

He frowned. "I'm making repairs to it right now."

I frowned behind my hood. I didn't have time for bullshit. I grabbed his collar and pulled him so close I could feel his breathe on my skin. "Look that boy is going insane right this very minute and I don't know how long I can keep him sleeping so that get that machine started right now."

He obliged silently. Viper sighed and leaned against the door, rubbing her temples furiously. This was going to be a very painful evening.


	6. Blood

**Title: Blood.  
Summary: Killing is fun, oh yes it is.  
Rating: M for extreme violent, grotesque, and sexual behavior.  
Genre: Horror and LOTS OF VIOLENCE HURR  
Characters: Belphegor  
**

**Okay this one is seriously M-rated. SRSLY. **  
**Well it _is_ Belphegor after all. His very existence makes me want to throw my panties all the way to China. **

* * *

Sweet Lord, have _mercy_. I was enjoying this so much I was almost a little scared of myself. Almost.

The man in front of me is whimpering, trembling and steps away from the quickly pooling blood on the floor. Too quickly it seems. He falls to his knees, looking at me with the most beautiful fear in his eyes. "Let me go! I'm begging you, please!"  
I smile and kneel down to his level, gently holding up his chin with my hand. He scrambles back till he hits the wall once he sees the glorious amount of red on my fingers. Desperately, he tries to wipe off the pretty color from his face, but he only succeeds in smearing it into his skin even more. I laugh and crawl over, sitting next to him. "Ne, you don't really seem to like that color, do you?"

He only stares at me, frozen with fear. I sigh in boredom and twirl the point of my knife on the ground. "The boss said this would be fun, but your friend didn't even put up a fight."  
A though crosses my mind and I perk up. I turn and smile at the man, before giving him a big hug and whispering into his ear.

"But you'll be a better playmate, right?"

He pushes me away and stands up, backing off quickly. "What's wrong with you? You're only a kid!"  
I look up at him and smile, leaning back on my hands. "What does age matter if you're born a killer?"

He clenches his teeth, clearly conflicted, before making a dash for the door. Oh, I just love it when they try to get away. Moving prey is so much more fun. I pick up my knife and toss is at his leg, hitting spot on. He screams and clutches his thigh, falling to the floor. I pout and stand up, moving to shut the door. This was far too easy. Slipping the key into my pocket, I walk over to my playmate and pull two more knives from my belt. The man whimpers and tries shuffling backwards, but the poor thing just couldn't handle all that pain.  
I yawn.

"You should have seen the things your friend and I got involved in." I jerked my head over in the direction of his rather lovely, rather dead secretary. "She looks oh so wonderful in red."

"G-get away from me you freak!" I chuckle and sit on him, straddling his hips. "You know what the best part was?" I lean in real close, and whisper softly into his ear. "Watching her scream at the top of her lungs and then just-" I drop my knife onto the floor for effect. "-stop."

I take my knives and stab his hands into the floor. He screams and pleads, and dear sweet Lord, this is such a turn on. Slowly, I move my hands up his chest, undoing every button. He tries looking away and squirming, but oh, I've got a good grip on him. "Look me in the eye darlin', or do you want me to make you?"  
He complies, and oh, the fear in his eyes is so beautiful it makes me want to cum right then and there. But that would ruin the fun.

I pull the knife from his leg, happy to hear something tear as I do so. Slowly, I trace the knife up chest, watching the thin red line form, little drops falling away. He tries to break free, but he can't, not in the middle of playtime. I set the down gently on his shoulder, making him freeze. Slowly, I trace my fingers along the cut, before leaning down and lapping up the blood with my tongue. Oh yes, that was good. That was very, very good. I look up at him with my most innocent smile. "You've got such a lovely body. My guess is that you've got a nice wife waiting for you at home, hmm?" I chuckle. "Maybe you had something going on with the pretty secretary too."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Ah, I hate sudden noises. By mere instinct, I grab a knife and cut out his tongue. Blood poured out of his mouth at an alarming rate, and fell off his chin in waterfalls. I looked the little bit of meat in my hand. Oh what to do, what to do...  
I raise my hand above my head and squeeze. The blood drips onto my hair and face. It hangs off of my eyelashes and flows down the bridge of my nose and dribbles onto my lips. I don't really have a word for how wonderful that felt.

I look back down at my playmate. The blood had already filled his lungs, and his eyes were rolled back. Oh, poo. He died to quickly. And I was just getting started.  
Oh well. Might just continue while's the body's still fresh.

I cut open his chest, taking care not to rip any of his organs. Before long, I'm looking at the white bones of his ribcage and his heart, set deep between two blood red lungs. I reach in very carefully, pinching off the veins with my fingers, sliding the organ past the bones.

I hold it in front of my eyes, taking in every detail. The way the blood dripped out, the small layers of fat, the deep red of muscle... oh it was in very good condition. I raise it above my head and squeeze.

This time, the rivers fall further. It falls through the valleys of my neck and dribbles off my shoulder and slips under the collar of my shirt and onto my torso.  
And _oh_, it feels so good I may have just cummed right then. I drop my arms to my sides and just sit there, gasping for breathe.

I wait minutes, hours, before my hand fumbles into my pocket, dialing a number into my phone and raising the device to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
I smile. "You can send the clean up crew now."  
I can almost hear him rolling his eyes. "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"  
"And that makes you even worse for hiring me."  
He laughs and cuts the line.

I smile and lean down to give my playmate a kiss, before getting off of his cold, cold body and exiting through the window. "Nice knowing you."


	7. Peace

**Title: Calm**  
**Summary: Smoking was something she never made a habit out of, but it was nice every once in a while.**  
**Genres: General**  
**Rating: M**  
**Characters: Viper**

* * *

_Majlis _cushions were such a pleasure. She rolled her head backwards, listening to the quiet cracks. Her hair fell back against her ears, tickling her neck. Viper stretched her legs out against the floor cushions, resting her feet on an arm rest. She arched her back and stretched her arms upward. It was so quiet; just how she liked it. Her hand fell against the red carpeting, and she almost rolled over. She didn't spend much time in this room. Just every once in a while, when everything became too tiring for her, she would retreat to the room, to relax in peace.

She turned her head, reaching for her cigarette holder. Long, thin, black and elegant it was, a twirl of smoke wafting up from the end. She raised the end to her lips and took a small, sweet drag. She scratched her bare thighs idly and turned on her side, leaning her head on her arm. She'd undressed completely, till she was in naught but her own skin. It was what she was most comfortable in, regardless of how much she wore normally. Her hands traced the tattoos on her body; dark, bleak things written in ancient tongue, obscure and mysterious against her skin. Protection, yes, that had been her reason.

Painful though, it had been painful. Her mind wafted back to memory like a swirl of smoke. She waved it away. Those were things long past. She didn't need to remember those days. She blew out a stream of smoke, the patterns forming into dragons and flowers and all sorts of things. She smirked, amused by her own little illusion.

Work was tiring, so tiring. It was a miracle she was still alive now. Perhaps miracle was just another way of saying 'hard work'. Her 'colleagues' were beyond horrible, loud and annoying. She couldn't even find an English word for them. The boundaries of the language always seemed too small. She rolled on her back and sighed, taking another, long drag of her cigarette.

Peace and quiet were such hard things to find. But enjoyed it when she did.

* * *

**Majlis cushions are like arabic floor cushions. Bright, colorful, and very, very soft.**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
